


To Every Wandering Bark

by cathouse_mary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: Found these as I was going through old hard drives and imported from the archive on the Wayback Machine.





	To Every Wandering Bark

**Author's Note:**

> Found these as I was going through old hard drives and imported from the archive on the Wayback Machine.

 

[](http://web.archive.org/web/20080413103159/http://www.sweetandsour.netfirms.com/snagridhead.jpg)  
  
---  
  
[Sweet & Sour Home](http://web.archive.org/web/20080413103159/http://www.sweetandsour.netfirms.com/) |   Sweet & Sour [Admin](http://web.archive.org/web/20080413103159/mailto:brussell@ozemail.com.au)  
  
   
  
The Snape / Hagrid archive

**Sweet & Sour**  
  
******"Love is the star to every wandering bark, Whose worth's not known, although his height be taken."**  
**| by Chaos Rose**  
  
 

If there was one constant in his life, it was that nothing ever was - Severus had learned that particularly hard lesson at the age of five. Yet, perhaps foolishly, some part of him yearned for something to set his course by, a single bright gleaming in the darkness whereby he could find his place. It was, he feared, a childish weakness – but one that he could not bear to root out of himself.  
  
He dreamed of it through his father's rages and subsequent repentances.  
  
He sought it in the arms and bed of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
In all his years of searching, he found only more inconstancy – and with every passing year, he lost a little more hope.  
  
When he finally, wearily sought to make an end, it was Hagrid who saved him – and he never understood why Severus was laughing.


End file.
